


An Unexpected Dance Partner

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: It's For a Case [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crossdressing Sherlock, Deepthroating, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Frottage, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John and Sherlock, disguised as Joanne and Sheryl, run into Greg Lestrade at the club, John doesn't expect things to end up like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Dance Partner

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Willietheplaidjacket's fault, with this [art](http://willietheplaidjacket.tumblr.com/post/74611003590/willietheplaidjacket-i-got-inspired-by).
> 
> Oh and then she drew another piece, [just for this fic](http://merindab.tumblr.com/post/74648497748/willietheplaidjacket-quick-artage-for-merindas)

John carefully got out of the cab, wondering briefly how women did this all day long. Sheryl, of course, moved with effortless grace. She was gorgeous in the streetlight, waiting for John – Joanne – and looked almost nothing like Sherlock Holmes. John, on the other hand, was certain he’d win no beauty contest, even with the red dress and Sherlock’s expert makeup job.

Sheryl gave the bouncer a smile and a flirt and then they were going inside the club. Sherlock’s voice whispering in John’s ear about who they were looking for and why. Sheryl was fully in place as they stepped inside. The bass thumped loudly through John’s bones. He gave Sheryl’s hand a quick squeeze and made his way to the bar, needing a stiff drink and watching her effortlessly move in the crowd.

“Can I buy you a drink?” It took a moment for John to realize it was directed at him, another moment to realize he recognized the voice with a cold chill down his spine.

Closing his eyes, he refused to turn around. “No thank you,” he tried to pitch his voice higher, failing miserably.

He heard the man shift behind him as if trying to decide if he should say something. “On a case? Or just bored on a Friday night?”

John took a breath and slowly turned around, facing the amused eyes of the Detective Inspector. At least with the heels he could almost look the man in the eyes. “It’s for a case,” he said with gritted teeth.

Lestrade grinned at him, taking another sip of his drink. “Maybe you should let me buy you a drink. You’ll be beating them off with a stick soon enough.”

“Please,” snorted John. “And what are you doing here?”

“It _is_ Friday night. Oh hello there, Sheryl.” Sherlock had come up and was watching the two of them. John wondered what was in that look, and just how often Greg had seen Sherlock this way. He bit down a spike of jealousy as Sheryl offered a hand.

“Care to dance?”

“Love to.” Greg put the rest of his drink in John’s hand and followed Sheryl to the floor. John downed it in one go, then ordered another one as he watched them together.

“Can I buy you a drink, love?” another man appeared at his elbow.

“Piss off.”  John stalked out to the floor where Greg was leaning in close to Sheryl as they moved together. Taking a breath he moved in behind Greg and put his hands on his hips.

Surprised, Greg turned to find John with flint in his eyes. “Decided to join us?” He turned to dance with John a bit. Sheryl leaned down and kissed the side of his neck, watching John.

“Isn’t there a case you’re working on?” John asked Sheryl.

“The man we’re looking for isn’t here. Must have gone early, or my information was incorrect.”

“You bas…” John was stopped by one Detective Inspector between them who put both his hands on John’s shoulders.

“Hey, John?” John’s gaze shifted from Sherlock to Greg. “Enjoy the moment, all right?”

“Joanna,” corrected John gruffly, shaking himself free of Greg and going to get another drink.

Sheryl and Greg joined him after another minute, standing on either side of him. “Greg said he’d come back to the flat,” said Sheryl, wrapping an arm around John’s waist. Greg licked his lips as he watched them.

“You two have fun.” John polished off his drink.

“We were hoping you’d come back with us.” Greg reached over and took John’s hand. “Or we could get a room for the night.”

John took a breath. “Let’s get a room.” Baker Street would just be odd like this.

Greg pulled out his keys. “My car is this way, ladies.”

Before long Greg was unlocking the hotel room door. The front desk clerk had barely glanced at any of them as they were checked in. Greg took John’s hand and lead him into the room as Sheryl found the light switch. Plain room, one big bed, televison, dresser, tiny table and a chair next to it. Greg sat in the chair and drew Joanne into his lap. “You’re beautiful,” he said softly.

John started to protest, but Greg put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. John was surprised; it was different than kissing Sherlock, or Sheryl, for that matter. Greg’s lips were a bit rough, as if he bit them a lot, but his kiss was tender, caring, other arm secure around John’s waist. He moaned softly, relaxing.

Greg ran a hand up John’s thigh, squeezing softly. He pulled his head back. “Only if you want to,” he said quietly, watching John’s eyes.

“I do want to,” admitted John, leaning down to kiss him, running his hands through Greg’s hair. He could feel Greg’s erection growing underneath him.

After a few long moments, John looked up. Sheryl was sitting on the bed, just watching them with a smile. John got up and walked unsteadily over to kiss her too, hands on her shoulders.

Greg stepped behind him. Sheryl smiled up at Greg and moved back onto the bed. Greg wrapped his arms around John’s waist and picked him up, kissing him again as he lay him down. John moaned as Greg leaned over him. Sheryl started at his ankle and slowly kissed up one leg, making John moan even more and arch up against Greg. Greg gently pinned his wrists to the bed, sliding his tongue into his mouth.

Groaning, John let himself relax, trusting these two.  Sheryl reached the satin underwear and pressed her lips against his balls, mouthing, just a bit, making John spread his legs, wanting more.  Greg worried his lower lip in his teeth a moment before glancing down to see what Sheryl was doing.

John lifted a leg and rubbed Greg’s cock through his trousers. Greg gave a smile and kissed him again, grinding slowly against his leg while Sheryl pulled down John’s pants just enough to lick the head of his cock.

“There’s lube in my pocket,” said Greg to Sheryl, voice gone dark.

Sheryl reached up to retrieve it and a condom that was in the same pocket.  Shifting up, Greg straddled John’s chest, pinning his arms. He watched John’s face as he unzipped his trousers and freed himself. “You want to be a good girl and suck my cock?”

John nodded, licking his lips. “Please.”

Grabbing the headboard as he leaned forward, Greg carefully pushed his cock into his mouth.  John sucked eagerly, watching his face, barely aware that Sheryl was sliding his pants off.

“So good for me,” muttered Greg, fucking his mouth slowly.

John gasped as he felt Sheryl’s fingers tease his entrance. Greg glanced back, smiling, cock twitching in John’s mouth. Closing his eyes, John tried to imagine how Greg’s cock would feel in his arse. He moaned and took more of the man until he was bumping against the back of John’s throat. Greg’s hand went to the back of his head, holding him in place as he thrust shallowly.

Sheryl’s fingers pressed inside, working him open. John fisted his hands and flexed them, starting to go a little numb from Greg’s weight on his arms. Greg must have felt the motion because he shifted and pulled out of John’s mouth, watching him.

“Make me choke, Greg,” demanded John.

Greg’s eyes went wide, but he adjusted himself and pushed his cock back in John’s mouth again. John tilted his head and opened his throat, determined to take all of him. The fingers in his arse stilled as Sheryl evidently was watching. _Good_.

“Oh my God,” muttered Greg, starting to tremble as he tried to keep himself going slow.

“He likes it harder,” Sherlock’s voice.

Greg took a breath and pushed forward, John’s lips up against the zipper of his trousers. He held his cock there a few long moments before pulling back out and rolling to the side, swearing as he looked at the two of them. John smirked and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he watched him. Sheryl leaned up to kiss him.

John tangled his hands in her hair a moment before pushing her back and reaching for Greg. “Fuck me.”

Greg pushed down his trousers and pants while Sheryl ripped open the condom. She leaned down to kiss the head of his cock before sliding it on. He rolled onto his side and pulled John against him, one hand pressed against his chest and the other at his hips. John moaned as he worked his way inside.

Sheryl lay facing John and kissed him again, then Greg. She took herself and John in hand, pressing close so that with every thrust, John would be driven against her. John moaned and wrapped one arm around Sheryl’s waist, the other reaching back to hold Greg’s thigh.

The room was quiet save the sound of skin on skin and panting breaths. John’s eyes were screwed shut, reveling in the sensations, the two of them pressed so tight against him. Greg filled him, over and over, hurtling towards his own release. Sheryl’s hand was hot and tight, squeezing now at just the right time, drawing him closer to orgasm with every thrust. With a cry, John came first, staining Sheryl’s dress.

Sheryl let go and backed up. Greg swore again and rolled John onto his stomach, pounding into him hard and deep until he came with a low moan of his own.

That left Sheryl. Greg leaned over and kissed her before dropping his head and swallowing her cock. Surprised, she cried out and came almost instantly. Greg gave her a wolfish smile when he finally pulled off her cock.

John rolled back over and pulled them both back down to either side, kissing them both as his eyes closed. Sheryl settled in against his chest. Greg grabbed the blanket to cover them and started to get up, but Sherlock grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to join them, at least for the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
